


What About Raven?

by Rose_potter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark Station (The 100), Anya Lives (The 100), Child Abuse, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Eventual Anya/Raven Reyes, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Jake Griffin Lives, Lexa Lives (The 100), Multi, Rape, Raven Reyes-centric, abby is a jerk at first, jake dosen't die, kane isn't a complete jerk while on the ark, raven rayes childhood, she comes around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_potter/pseuds/Rose_potter
Summary: This is Raven’s story if she didn’t have Finn in her life as a child. She is also between the ages of Octavia and Clark in this. See how Raven is able to survive on the Ark and who she befriends.
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Meeting Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there are like no fanfictions about Raven's childhood so here is one for us all to enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Raven and her mother. See how Raven survives on a day to day basis. See how her mother treats her and how Raven handles it. Raven also seems to make a new friend, but she is not sure.

“Come on girl where are the rest of them?” The women asked the young child. 

“The rest of what?” the child asked back trying to stay calm. Her hands were shaking and she knew her mother knew what she had done. 

A sharp sting went through her check. “You know exactly what I am talking about. Your ration cards. You took them from me. I want them back now. There should be ten more where are they?”

“I didn’t take them,” The girl told her mother, heart racing and hands still shaking. She shoved them into her pockets trying to hide them, but she knew it wouldn’t do any good. Her mom knew that she had taken them. 

“I swear Raven if those ration cards aren’t in my hands in five seconds the head of electrical is going to have some words with you.” Her mother threatened.

The girl, Raven, paled. The last time that the head of electrical had had words with her at her mothers request not much talking had been done. She knew what he had done was wrong, but she could not tell anyone without getting her mother in trouble, and as much as she hated her and what she did, her mother was all that she had left on the tin can that was the Ark.

You see 93 years ago a nuclear apocalypse had wiped out the entire human race. Luckily there were 13 space stations that all held survivors. 12 of the stations had come together to create the Ark while the 13th was blasted out of the sky for not wanting to join. It would be another 4 generations before anyone was able to go to the ground again. 

“Please mom can’t I have them I haven’t eaten in…” the child trailed off as she saw her mother raising her hand again.

Raven pulled the cards out of her pocket and put them into her mothers waiting hand.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Raven shook her head in the negative. Another slap connected with her face.

“Use your words Raven.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“That’s what I thought, don't do it again. Am I understood?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Good run along now I need sometime to myself.”

Raven knew what she really meant. Her mother had been taking her ration cards for as long as she could remember. Her mother spent them on moon shine and other drugs that could be acquired from Argo, or, as it was more commonly referred to, Farm Station. 

Raven headed out of the room and headed for the classroom. It was the start of a new school year and 12 year old Raven was dreading it with everything that she didn’t have, which was a lot considering that her mother traded whatever rations they did get, including food, clothes, and even her daughter. She had eaten 4 meals in the last week and she was not feeling well because of it. It was the entire reason she had tried to steal her ration cards back from her mother. 

She also found all of her classes to be quite boring. She already knew that she wanted to be a Zero-G mechanic when she was older and had been reading about it for as long as she could remember. Reading was always the best way to escape her mother. Her mother would leave her alone if she was reading. Raven knew just about everything that she needed to know about being a mechanic, so she already knew everything that was being taught in her classes. 

Raven took her seat at the back of the classroom and laid her head down on her desk. She still had about half an hour before the class officially started and she hoped to get a little more rest before it started. 

Her wish however came to a quick end when a certain blond haired blue eyed girl sat down next to her. 

Clarke, the girl, had been trying to become Raven friends since they started schools at age five. Here at age 12 she had still not given up. Raven technically did not have any friends, yet if she was forced to pick a person on the Ark that she didn’t completely hate it would be Clarke. 

“Hey Raven. You’re here early.” Clarke said cheerfully.

Raven only gave a grunt in response. ‘So are you,’ she thought to herself.

Clake gave her a smirk back, “Hey I have something for you.” She said out of nowhere. “Here, you look like you need it more than I do.”

Clarke had held out a ration bar to her. Raven carefully looked between Clarke and the bar thinking that it was some kind of trick.

“What do you want for it, because I don’t have anything to give.” Raven replied sharply. Clarke was taken aback not expecting such a response from the girl.

“I don’t want anything from you. I am giving this to you as a gift from a friend.”

“We aren’t friends.”

“Sure we aren't.” Clarke said back sarcastically.

“We aren’t” Raven said again even though it fell upon deaf ears as Clarke continued talking.

“But if you won’t take it without giving me something in return then I guess you could help me with my homework, you are the smartest person in the class after all.”

This statement made Raven give a little smile, and she was starting to find it extremely hard to continue to turn down the offered bar. She also thought that tutoring Clarke didn’t really seem like it would be the end of the world. After a few minutes passed Raven finally nodded her head in agreement. “Fine,” she grunted, snatching the bar from Clarke and immediately ripping it open. 

“Great, you can come to my room after dinner around 6:00 ok?”

“Ok sure,” Raven said, not actually paying attention to anything but the bar that she was shoving into her mouth. 

“Room 210 in Alpha station. Got it.”

“Yep room 600 at 2:10 in Argo station,” She replied with a cheeky grin.

“Raven,” Clarke said sternly.

“Ok, ok. Room 210 at 6:00 in Alpha station.”

“Good. Don’t be late.” With that the teacher walked in and instructed all of the students to collect the books that they would need for the school year. 

‘What did I just agree to?’ Raven asked herself, starting to think that she hadn’t thought this through as well as she thought she had. 

In Clarke’s mind on the other hand she was thinking, ‘Yes, finally, I will get her to be my friend by the end of this year.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I am toying with let me know what you think, and if I should continue.


	2. Meeting Clarke’s Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven goes to Clarke’s room to help her with her homework. She also meets Clarke's parents and for the first time learns how parents are supposed to protect their children.

That night after the cafeteria closed on the Ark Raven grabbed her bag and headed to Clarke’s room. She had never been to Alpha station before, and got lost on her way to Clarke’s room. She had also been stopped more than once, by the patrolling guards, and asked her reason for being on Alpha Station, but when she explained that she was trying to find Clark Griffin's room not one of them actually pointed her in the right direction. 

It was almost seven o’clock when Raven knocked on the door of the Griffin residence, room 210. Clarke threw open the door with a frown on her face, “You’re late.” She stated simply.

“Ya, whatever.” Raven didn’t feel like admitting to Clarke that she had gotten lost. She didn’t need to embarrass herself to someone that she didn’t know very well. 

“Why?”

“Does it really matter? I’m here now aren’t I? Let's just get started.”

Clarke let out a huff, “Ok, can we start with the math, I really didn’t understand it. I don’t want to fall behind in it, because I accidentally did that last year and was never able to catch up again.”

“Ya that sounds fine to me.” Raven said, pulling out the worksheet they had been assigned. 

With that the girls got started. They were able to finish it rather quickly and then got started on their Earth skills homework.

“Why do we even have to learn this? It’s not like we are a part of the generation that is going to go back to Earth. We won’t even be alive when it is safe to go down.”

“Ya but, you never know, they could find that it is safe and bring us down sooner, you never know.”

“I’m sure that that will happen.” Raven stated sarcastically. 

“All I’m saying is that anything is possible.” Clarke said, slightly annoyed with Raven’s lack of hope.

About half an hour later Clarke’s parents arrived back to their room.

“Hey Clarke,” Mr. Griffin called as he walked in, Mrs. Griffin followed suit with a “Hi sweetheart.”

“Oh, who’s this?” Mr. Griffin asked.

“Hi mom, hi dad. This is Raven, she is here helping me with my homework.”

“Hi Mr and Mrs. Griffin.”

“Call me Jake, Mr. Griffin makes me sound old.” Mr. Griffin told her. 

“Hello Raven. Are you in Clarke's class then?” Mrs. Griffin asked. 

Raven nodded before remembering what her mom had told her about using her words, she didn’t want them going and telling her mom. She didn’t need to give her another reason to hit her. “Uh, yes I am.”

“Clarke has never mentioned you before, have you been friends long?”

Clarke and Mr. Griffin replied with a “Mom” and “Abby” respectively, while Raven replied with a “We aren’t friends.”

With that all of the eyes turned to look at her. 

“What we’re not. This was nothing more than a deal. I told you that earlier Clarke, It’s not my fault if you didn’t believe me.”

“A deal?” Both of the elder Griffins questioned at the same time. 

Clarke quickly started to shake her head at Raven silently telling her not to say anymore, but unfortunately for her Raven did not understand what she had been trying to communicate and continued on, “Ya, she gave me a ration bar and I helped her with her homework.”

“You did what!? Where did you even get an extra ration bar? You didn’t steal it did you?” Mrs. Griffin immediately started interrogating her daughter.

“What no of course I didn’t steal it, and it wasn’t exactly extra either.”

With this even Raven opened her eyes wide in surprise. She had given her own weekly ration bar to her. No one in their right mind would do that. One bar alone can get you a lot more than a tutoring session. They are only given to kids under the age of 18. Raven figured that she had gotten an extra from doing something or in another deal that she had made. She had no idea that she was giving up her own. 

“Why would you do that?”

“I needed help and it seemed like a fair trade to me, besides what's one ration bar?” Clarke asked her parents. 

“What’s one ration bar? Clarke people on the Ark don’t get enough to eat as it is, you can’t just go giving away your rations.” Mrs. Griffin lectured. 

“I didn’t give it away, I traded it.” Clarke countered. 

They kept going back and forth, and Raven felt that she was watching a tennis match. 

Eventually Mrs. Griffin let out a sigh and turned to Raven, “Give it back.”

Raven was surprised by that and didn’t know how to respond, she had already eaten it. “I- uh- I already ate it.”

“I get the oddest feeling that you didn’t. You are saving it to trade it again later aren’t you?”

“Abby I think that you need to calm down,” Mr. Griffin tried to tell her, but Mrs. Griffin was having none of it. 

“I mean it, give it back, or I will turn you in for stealing.” Mrs. Griffin threatened. 

“I don’t have it, I swear. I already ate it. Please you have to believe me.”

“She isn’t lying mom. I watched her eat as soon as I gave it to her.”

“Alright then give me the one you get next week so I can make sure it gets to Clarke. You aren’t to take any rations that Clarke may offer you ever again, do you understand?”

Raven nodded quickly not wanting to get in trouble even though she knew she would not get her own ration bar the next week as her mom would take it as soon as it was given to Raven. 

“I think that you should go now Raven. It was nice to have you over. You are welcome back any time.” Mr. Griffin told her. 

“No she’s not.” Mrs. Griffin said.

Raven quickly nodded and gathered her school supplies. She almost stopped in front of Mrs. Griffin wanting to say, “Please don’t hit her, I don’t think she knew.” but she couldn’t do it and with that Raven was gone. 

Clarke started complaining about how mean she had been to Raven and how long it had taken her to come up with that plan to get her to come back to their room so they could become friends. 

“That doesn’t matter, you can’t go without eating your rations. Ok, end of discussion. Go get ready for bed please.”

Clarke left her parents alone and headed to her own room. 

“You were kind of mean to the kid.” Jake said to his wife.

“I know how kids like her think. Clarke was probably lying to save her friend, there is no way she hasn't saved to trade later. If I don’t get the bar from her next week I am going to turn her in.”

“Come on she is just a kid, same age as Clarke, I know how much it would kill me it Clarke ever got locked up, you don’t want to put her parents through that do you.”

“Of course I don’t but the kid needs to know that there are consequences to her actions and maybe her parents need an eye opener to their kids extracurriculars.”

“Abby, you can’t mean that.”

“But I do.” And with that Mrs. Griffin shot down any further discussion that may have followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	3. All for the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven starts freaking out about how to get a ration bar to give to Mrs. Griffin to avoid lock up and decides that there is only one thing to do, and it is something that she really doesn’t want to have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for letting me know what you think. I am pretty sure that I will be continuing with this story. I don't know how long it will be, or where it will end, but bare with me, it will get there eventually.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.

When Raven made it back to her room she got ready for bed, but she couldn’t sleep. She had no idea how she was going to get another bar to give to Mrs. Griffin. There was no way that she would be able to give her’s, her mom would know and kill her. She knew she never should have taken Clarke up on her offer in the first place. 

Because of how valuable they are there was nothing she could trade for one, unless she… Raven shook her head, there was no way she could do that, then again it might be the only way. She might have to. 

Over the next few days Raven thought about how to get a bar without doing that, however she could not think of anything else. She had asked around to see if any would be willing to give her one in exchange for an IOU, but no one trusted that a kid wouldn’t go back on their word. 

Clarke no longer sat next to her during school, and she didn’t ask for any more help on her homework. Raven felt strangely hurt by this. She had been telling Clarke for a long time that they were not friends and for Clarke to leave her alone, but now that she had Raven felt like a part of her had left. Not that she would ever admit it. 

By Friday Raven knew that there was only one thing that she could do to get this extra ration bar. On Saturday she met up with Nygel in the cafeteria.

“What can I do for you my little bird?”

Raven cringed at the name.

“I need a ration bar, and no I can’t use my own, we both know what my mother uses them for.”

“Well, well, finally the little bird asking for something, and a ration bar no less. That is not an easy feat and you know it. It is going to cost you.”

“I know, name your price.”

“When do you need it by?”

“Tomorrow.” Raven stated simply.

“Well then the price is no less than doing me a small favor.”

‘Here it comes, who is she going to have me do to get it?’

“I need you to make a delivery for me. You see I would do it myself, but the package is dangerous for me to move, since I am being watched closely right now, and I would be immediately floated for just being caught looking at it, but, you, if you were to get caught then you would just go to the skybox, so what do you say, do you really need the ration bar that badly?”

Raven nodded, “If I don't get the bar I am going to lock up anyway, so this way I have a chance not to,” Raven explained. 

“Well then you can take it right now.” Nygel handed the young girl a small package, “this needs to go to room 210 of Alpha station.”

“Why do the Griffins need this package?”

“You know them great! This needs to go to Abby, you got that?”

“What is it?”

“Just some moonshine, but like I said I am being watched outside this room, so I can’t move it myself. I will have your bar when you come back, don't worry.”

The only thing was that Raven was worrying. The entire reason that she was doing this was so that Mrs. Griffin wouldn’t turn her in and now she was making an illegal contraband run right to her. 

“Little bird, she can’t turn you in without saying that she asked for the contraband so if that’s what you are worried about. Go on now, I will have what you need when you get back.”

Raven let out a little sigh of relief knowing that Nygel was right. With that Raven nodded and took the package. She tucked it into her backpack and slipped out of the cafeteria, but just before she could Nygel called out to her once again. “If you were to give her a little something extra then I might just be able to get you a second bar.”

‘There it is,’ Raven thought to herself. She simply nodded back before going out the door.

She headed straight for Alpha Station trying to look as normal as possible, it was a lot easier than she thought it was going to be. She was able to make it to room 210 without getting lost this time and knocked on the door. 

Unlike the last time Mrs. Griffin answered the door.

“What are you doing here, and don’t say you have the bar, because you won’t get your next one until tomorrow.”

“No, I, uh, have that other thing that you asked for.” Raven said quietly.

Mrs. Griffin looked confused for a moment before realizing what Raven was talking about. She motioned her inside.

“Well?”

Raven nodded and took off her back pack pulling out the small package and handing it to Mrs. Griffin. She nodded, and turned to put the package in a hidden compartment in the wall.

‘Well let's just get it over with.’ While Mrs. Griffin’s back was turned Raven slipped off her shirt and was undoing her pants when she turned back around.

Mrs. Griffin gasped in surprise, “What the HELL do you think you’re doing?”

Raven looked at her shocked, “Nygel, Nygel said I could…”

“and what is a girl like you running errands for Nygel for, anyways?”

Raven squirmed a little under her gaze and shrugged her shoulders, “doesn’t matter,” and Raven, slipped her shirt back on and turned to leave. “I’ll be back tomorrow with the bar. Uh, I’m, uh sorry for the confusion.”

Mrs. Griffin stopped her before she could reach the door, “I asked you a question.”

Raven tried to ignore her and just leave, but the tight grasp that Mrs. Griffin had on her prevented her from doing so.

She let out a sigh, “I needed something from her, ok. Isn’t that why anyone does anything for her.”

“What do you need from her? Anything from her is going to be illegal, and I would hate for you to be locked up, despite what I said the other day. I am sorry for that, I spoke out of anger, and I should not have done that.” with that Mrs. Griffin let go of her arm.

Raven let out another sigh, “I’m just trying to get what you asked me for, nothing more, but she said if I gave you a little something extra I could get a second one.” And then she turned and left. 

Raven went straight back to Nygel to get the bar, she shoved the bar into the hidden pocket of her back pack and headed home for the day. 

It was so tempting that night to eat the bar as she had not eaten all week, however she refrained knowing what it would bring her even after what Mrs. Griffin had said to her earlier that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Leave a kudos and a comment to let me know what you think.


	4. Abby Gets Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven delivers the bar to Abby the next day, and Abby starts to notice the small things the Raven does. Abby starts to notice that something is off about the kid and looks her up in the system.

The next morning after giving her mother her weekly ration bar Raven made up some excuse about doing something for school and left her mom to her own devices. Raven made her way back to Alpha station and knocked on the door. 

Clarke answered it. “You came.” She sounded surprised.

Raven nodded and Clarke stepped back and allowed her entry.

“Is your mother here?”

“Ya, I’ll go get her for you.”

Raven waited patiently by the door. Soon enough Mrs. Griffin and Clarke appeared, “I’m heading out, bye Raven, see you later Mom.”

“Well do you have it?” Mrs. Griffin asked. 

Raven nodded and went to the secret pocket of her back pack to pull it out only to find the pocket empty. Raven's eyes went wide as she searched the rest of the backpack. “I have it I swear I have it.” Raven dumped out her entire back pack searching for the one stupid bar. After dumping it out and putting everything back in three Raven sat on the ground with her head in her hand.

“I had it, I swear I had it.” Raven said with tears coming to her eyes, “Mrs. Griffin you have to believe me I had the bar.”

Mrs. Griffin just looked at the girl, “What happened to the one you said you were given for the favor yesterday? And the one you got this morning?”

“My mom, Nygel must have told her. She took it, just like she takes mine every week. Please, don’t turn me in, please, I’ll do whatever you want. Anything.” Raven scrambled even going as far as to take off her shirt the way she had done the day before. Mrs. Griffin grabbed her hands to stop her. Raven looked up with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Griffin could only look at the girl, she had no idea how to react to the information she had been given. Her mother took her ration bars, and she had accused the girl of trading them away for useless things. She sighed, “I meant what I said yesterday, I am sorry for threatening to turn you in, I should not have done that. I am not going to turn you in I promise, and you don’t need to do anything, I over reacted.”

“You won’t?” Raven asked tears threatening to fall.

“No I will not. I over reacted, it was one bar.”

Raven nodded, “I really won’t take anymore from Clarke, I swear I won’t.”

“I believe you. Why don’t you run along, I have to get to work.”

“Ok, uh, thanks.” Raven ran out of the room. She wiped furiously at her eyes and made it look like nothing had happened. 

Mrs. Griffin grabbed her bag and headed straight to the medical station, luckily it was empty when she arrived. She went to the computer and looked up Raven’s file. 

She was surprised with how empty it was, no medical visits besides when she was first born. Her grades were perfect, no disciplinary warnings, these were given to children to under the age of ten if something they did verged on a crime, or the crime could easily be reversed. 

There was just enough on this child to say that she existed. Abby then searched her parents, her father had been floated for attacking a guard before Raven was even born, and her mother had been put on the watch list, which meant that they suspected her of a crime, but had no proof, so they could not act on it. 

“Well this is just great, no wonder she is making runs for Nygel.” Abby said to herself.

-

Raven had made her way back to her room in Mecha Station, unfortunately her mom had been waiting for her. Both bars sat on the small table that sat in the main room. Her mom really had taken the bar out of her bag.

“I was surprised when Nygel told me about the second bar you got from her.” Her mother slurred, it wasn’t even noon and she was already drunk, this would not end well from her and Raven knew it. 

“Then you just take off this morning. Who were you going to give it to? What were you trying to get for it?”

“Nothing, I told you I had to do something for school this morning.”

“BULLSHIT!” her mom screamed, “DON’ LIE TO ME! WHA’ WERE YOU GOING TO DO WIF IT!?!”

Raven bit her lip trying to think of what to say. “I made a mistake and I had to make up for it, but it’s taken care of now, I didn’t need the bar after all. You can have it, I don’t need it.”

Her mom slapped her, “That isn’ he problem. If you go lock up then I don’ get anymore bars, or cards, I think that i’s time you got another lesson.”

“No mom, please no. I won’t do anything like it again I swear, please no.”

Her please were ignored as her mother pulled out her belt. “Take off your shirt.”

“Mom please, Please.” Raven pleaded tears streaming down her face.

“I. Said. TAKE. IT. OFF.” Raven pulled it over her head and turned her back to her mother with no more complaints. 

The buckle came down on her back and she immediately fell to her knees. Raven knew well enough by now that she couldn’t make any noise unless she wanted the punishment to be much worse. 

After about five minutes her mother no longer had the energy to keep going, her mother laid down on the couch and picked up a bottle of moonshine. She downed it in one gulp before saying, “You see what you make me do? I don’ like doin’ this to you Raven, but you leave me with no choice the way you ac’ an’ all. You shoul’ know bedder by now, nothin’ but a disappointment.”

Raven simply nodded and let out a small whimper. She was curled up into a ball on the floor, with no energy to move. She had had two meals since she ate the ration bar that Clarke had given her a week before. With the lack of food and the blinding pain she had passed out within a few minutes. 

Raven woke up to a loud pounding on the door an undetermined amount of time later. All of her muscles hurt and the smell of blood made her want to throw up. The pounding came to the door again.

“Mrs. Rayes open this door now. You have ten seconds before we break it down.”

Raven looked at her mom who was still passed out on the couch. Raven sighed and quickly slipped her shirt on. She made it to the door just before they were going to break it down. 

Raven looked at the guards and noticed that behind them were chancellors Kane and Griffin. “Hello.” She said in a small strained voice.

“Is your mother here?” The guard in the front asked. 

Raven nodded, “She’s sleeping.”

“I see, do you think that we would be able to come in?” Raven shook her head. 

“Well then it is a good thing you don’t have a choice in the matter, Ms. Rayes, please stand back.” Chancellor Kane told her. 

Raven nodded again and allowed them full access to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	5. Because of the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Abby does after she checks the files and what comes after for the both of them.

Abby went straight to Chancellor Kane after she looked over the files for Raven and her parents. 

“Abby I have been expecting you, come in.” Kane said when Abby knocked on the door. “What do you have for me?”

“I have quite a bit for you. I got the information you wanted on Nygel, and some on another person of interest on the Ark. I expect that you will keep your word and that I won’t be getting in trouble?”

“Of course, I meant what I said, I am the one who asked you to ask her for something in the first place. I wouldn’t be able to get you in trouble without getting myself into trouble.”

“Ok then I also need your word that the runner won’t get into any trouble either.” Abby said getting straight to the point.

“And why not? We need to know who is willing to run for her. Who has nothing they think that they can lose. ” Kane said back, getting angry.

“I know, but it was my fault she was doing the run in the first place, and what she needs right now is not the skybox.”

“The runner is a minor?” Abby nodded. 

“Please, I need your word Kane, or I can’t tell you anything.”

“Ok neither you nor the runner will get into any trouble.”

“Perfect, ok what I have for you is that it was Nygel who sent the package, the runner confirmed this, she also gives them more then what they need if the runner pleases the customer.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kane asked, disgusted.

“Exactly what it sounds like. I was putting the package away to make it look real and the girl started to strip saying that Nygel said she could have two ration bars if she and I quote ‘gave me a little something extra’. The girl is the same age as Clarke, and I had no idea what to do. I just came from looking up her file. Raven Reyes is a 12 year old girl from Mecha station. She also said that her mom, who is on the watch list, trades her ration bars, and I suspect her ration cards given how skinny the girl is, for other things, most likely moonshine. That’s why she was doing the run. Clarke traded her ration bar for some help in school and I demanded that she give it back, only she had already eaten it. She couldn’t use the one from this week, because her mother had taken it. I feel bad, I didn't believe her when she said that she had already eaten it, even when Clarke confirmed it.”

“So she went on the run to get a bar to give to you, and she tried to do that other thing for the extra bar?” 

Abby nodded, “Nygel probably thinks that if she can keep her customers happy, that they will keep coming back to her for more.”

Kane let out a long sigh. “Ok that is enough for us to get Nygel if we can get the girl to say something. Which she probably would if we gave her a couple of ration bars, and I also think that it is time for a random raid of Mecha Station, don’t you think chancellor Griffin?”

“I do think it is chancellor Kane.” Abby said back with a smile. 

-

The guards and chancellors walked in the room and were immediately horrified at what they saw. Bottles of moonshine everywhere, and Raven’s mother passed out on the couch with an empty bottle in her hand. However, what was the most horrifying was the pool of blood that was on the floor and the bloodied belt that laid right next to it.

Kane nodded to Abby and she called Raven over to her, “Raven, Raven come here, sweetheart.”

Raven looked up at her and cautiously walked over to her. Abby placed her hands on her shoulders, but removed them when Raven flinched. “It’s ok, why don’t we go to medical, and get you cleaned up?”

Raven nodded with one last look over her shoulder at her mother. Abby led her though the Ark to medical and had Raven sit down on the table.

“It’s going to be ok now Raven, but I need you to take your shirt off so I can clean your wounds.” Though she had not seen them yet Abby knew that they were going to be bad. With the pool of blood on the floor and the blood on the back of her shirt Abby just knew. 

While the young girl took her shirt off Abby got a clean rag wet and went over to gently clean off the blood. While she was cleaning the blood off the wounds stopped bleeding so Abby could see just how torn up her back was. Abby noticed that there were old scares that looked like they also came from being whipped. 

Abby went over one of the newer ones and Raven let out a small whimper. “It’s ok Raven, I’m sorry.” Abby told her trying to calm her down a little. When Abby finished cleaning the wounds she put bandaged around her back to help keep them closed. 

“You will need to stay in bed for a couple of days to let these heal over properly, and I will need to check them to make sure that they do not get infected.”

“Ok,” Raven replied softly.

Kane walked in and Abby walked over to him leaving Raven to herself as they started talking in quiet whispers. 

“What is going to happen to her now?” Abby asked Kane.

“We are going to try and find someone to take her in, but she will have to go to the skybox until then. Her mom is scheduled to be floated in the morning.”

“Ok, but what if I took her in?”

“What?”

“I know, I know it sounds crazy, but it just feels right.” Abby tried to explain. 

“Ya, I mean you can, but you should probably talk to Jake about this first.”

Abby shook her head, “No, he will understand, so will Clarke.”

“Ok, why don’t we go talk to her about, well, all of this.”

The two of them went over to Raven and explained to her about what they needed from her about Nygel, about her mother, and how she was going to stay with the Griffins from then on. 

Raven sat there silently and simply nodded along, “I will tell you whatever you want to know.”

“Good, would you mind if I asked you some questions tomorrow infront of the council?”

“I won’t get into any trouble will I?” Raven asked nervously.

“No.”

“Ok, then you can ask away.” Raven said with a little smirk. It was unnerving the two adults how well she was taking everything, and how none of it seemed to faze her, but they tried to go with it and act like nothing was wrong either. 

“Perfect.”

“Why don’t we go back and collect your stuff and get you settled into our room.”

“Ya, ok. That sounds fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed.  
> Please, leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	6. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven moves in with the Griffins and she finds out why Clarke has been avoiding her. Maybe they really should be friends, and maybe they really had been this whole time.

When they made it back to Raven’s room she went straight to her part of it and put all of her clothes into her backpack. She also pushed in a few trinkets that were hidden in the wall, away from her mothers sticky fingers, and went back out to the main room to meet Abby. Raven grabbed the ration bars that were still sitting on the table as well as going over to the couch.

Raven moved it forwards a little and pulled off the panel to the wall and pulled out a small box. She shoved the box into her backpack.

“What’s in the box?” Abby asked cautiously.

“My ration cards.” Abby wasn’t even surprised anymore at what Raven’s mom did to her. 

“How many?”

“No idea. I thought my mom would have traded them all already, but I guess not. These are the ones I tried to take back the other week.” 

“Do you have everything?” Abby asked, looking around. There didn’t seem to be many things lying around anywhere. 

Raven nodded.

“Is there nothing of your parents that you wanted?” Raven shook her head Abby should have expected that answer. She couldn’t imagine wanting a reminder of the person who had hurt her. In the almost 100 years that the Ark had been in the sky there had been less than 10 cases of abuse, it was just one of those things that didn’t happen because everyone was happy for what they had. It was also something that for the most part was pretty hard to hide.

They walked to Alpha Station in silence and Abby unlocked the door. “I’ll see about you getting a key as well, you will need to turn in the one from your other room tomorrow after…” Abby trailed off as they walked in. Abby directed Raven to sit on the couch. “Try not to do any more moving, we really don’t need your wounds to reopen and become infected.”

Raven nodded.

“Abby is that you?” Jake called you to his wife, “Is Clarke with you? She said she was going to be back soon.”

“She isn’t with me.”

“Ok, well hello Raven, nice of you to stop by again,” Jake said coming into the room. “Like I said Clarke isn’t here right now, but she should be back soon.”

Raven nodded not knowing how to explain that she was not there to see Clarke, not that Clarke would even be happy to see her. She hadn’t talked to Raven since she had come over for the first time. 

“Uh, Jake can I talk to you for a quick second?” Abby motioned for them to step back around the corner. 

“Sure Abby, what’s wrong?” Real concern showing in Jake's tone. 

They stepped back around the corner. “Raven is going to be staying with us for a little while.” At the confused look on his face she continued. “Did you hear about the commotion in Mecha Station earlier?”

“You mean the kid that was being abused by her mom?” Realization showed on his face, “It was Raven?”

Abby nodded. “I offered to take her in, at least for now, I hope that is ok?”

“What? Yes, of course it is. Of God the poor kid. I can’t even imagine.”

“I know and I had been so mean to her. I have apologized since then, but I still feel so bad about it.”

“Is she going to be ok?”

“I think so.”

They walked back into the main room to meet Raven again and they saw that Clarke was there holding a crying Raven. 

-

Raven sat there waiting for the elder Griffins to come back when Clarke walked through the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked, a little annoyed. This girl was over a lot recently for someone who wasn’t her friend. 

Raven shrugged. “Your mom said I am going to stay with you guys for now.”

“Why?”

“My mom is going to be floated in the morning.” Raven said with no emotion in her voice. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Actual sympathy coming through. 

“Don’t be. She wasn’t very nice.”

Another beat passed, “You stopped sitting next to me during class.”

“Well we aren’t friends you’ve made that pretty clear.”

“Ya, I did say that didn’t I.”

“More than once for the last seven years.”

“I shouldn't have said that.” Raven said so quietly that Clarke almost didn’t hear it. “Who have you been sitting by now?”

“Wells.”

“Jaha? The chancellor's kid?”

“Yep. We have known each other for a long time now.”

“Oh. Ok.” Tears started coming to her eyes. She didn’t know how to tell her that she wanted her to sit next to her again. Not after spending seven years saying they weren't friends, she didn’t have that right. She wasn’t allowed to do that.

“Hey, what is it?”

Raven shook her head and wiped at her tears. “I can't, it's my fault. I ruined it, it's my fault, I can’t.”

“What can’t you do? What is your fault?”

“I told you I didn’t want to be friends, but now you’re mad at me and you’re not there and I-I-I…”

Clarke pulled Raven into her side and rested her head against her shoulder. “It’s ok. I shouldn’t have left you. I was just trying to hurt you like you hurt me. I’m sorry.”

Raven shook her head, “You should have done it a long time ago. I was so mean to you. You never should have stayed. You never should have tried, not on a worthless piece of shit like me.”

Raven was quoting what her mother had told her so many times.

“No. No I never should have left you. I should have never left the way I did, not saying anything. You are not worthless Raven, you are anything but worthless.” 

And that is how Clarke’s parents found them.

“What’s going on out here?” Mr. Griffin asked the girls.

Raven quickly sat up and wiped at her eyes, “Nothing.” She said. 

“Why don’t we go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch?”

Clarke and Abby nodded their approval. Raven on the other hand just looked down, “No thanks I’m good.”

Abby saw right through her, “You shouldn’t be moving too much any way I’ll bring you up something, ok?”

Raven nodded, but didn’t say anything more. When the Griffins left Raven laid down on the couch and it didn’t take long for sleep to come over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.  
> A really good Raven and Clarke moment in there for you.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading!!!


	7. Floatings and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven goes to her mothers floating, and then there is a plot against her.

The next day Raven woke up early, unable to sleep any longer. Even though she hated her she was going to go see her mom get floated. She headed out of the room before any of the other Griffins were awake. She headed to the guard office to give over her room key. 

She knocked on the door to the station and it was answered by a tall kid, most likely just made guard in the last year.

“What do you want?” he asked impatiently. 

“I am here to give my key. Room 317 of Mecha Station. Now you won't have to come looking for it later.” 

The boy nodded his head, and Raven took her leave. She headed down to the airlock to wait for her mom, her floating was happening in the next 15 minutes. When she arrived both Abby and Mr. Griffin were waiting for her. 

“There you are. I was worried you weren't there when we woke up.” Abby told her, “Don’t just go off without telling one of us again ok?”

Raven just nodded not really understanding what was going on. They wanted to know where she went. No one in her life had ever cared. She really did not know how to feel. 

“Good, where were you?” Abby asked gently. 

“I, uh, I went to return my key, I couldn't sleep any more.”

They nodded before waiting in silence for a few minutes until at last the guards dragged Raven’s mom to the airlock. They dragged her in kicking and screaming, yet for she went silent for a moment before starting up again, “This is all your fault you ungrateful brat. They should be floating you, not me. This is all your fault, I never should have had you…” 

She went silent as the airlock doors closed. Raven could not bring herself to look away and could not help the small smile that made its way on to her face as she watched her mother get sucked out into space. 

‘It’s over,’ she thought to herself, ‘it’s finally over.’ Raven would have collapsed in relief if Mr. Griffin had not caught her. 

“It’s going to be ok. You’re ok. She can't hurt you anymore. You’re safe.” he said to her.

It almost didn’t occur to her that he was mistaking her relief for something else. ‘He thinks that I am upset about this and not relieved.’

“Hey Raven, look at me Raven,” Abby called to her, “Do you still think that you can do the council meeting today, we can reschedule if you don’t feel up to it.”

Raven shook her head, “No, no I’m good. I can do it today, I want to get it over with.”

"OK, that's fine. We are supposed to go after lunch, is that ok with you?"

Raven nodded her head, “Ya, that's fine with me.” 

“How’s your back feeling?”

“Fine.”

“No sharp pains or anything? The wound didn’t reopen did it?”

Raven shook her head, she didn’t think it had. “Not that I could feel.”

Abby nodded, “Good.”

The trio spent the rest of the time until lunch discussing the logistics of Raven's stay with them, and how it was all going to work. 

“Like we said earlier we need to know when you are going to leave the room. You are to be back to the room by 10:00 on school nights and 11:00 on weekends. You always need to get your homework done on time, and keep your grades up. Got it?”

Raven nodded, “Yep, got it.” Raven understood all of the rules and planned to follow them to the letter, but at the same time she did not understand the need for all of the rules. She had done just fine for herself before the Griffins came into her life, and she was a little confused as to why things had to change.

“There was something else too,” Abby started, she pulled Raven to the side away from her husband.

Raven looked at her nervously. “It’s ok, it’s nothing bad, so don’t worry. I just wanted to let you know that we are never going to take your ration bars from you, or your cards. They are yours to keep and we won’t be needing them for anything.”

“But what about the moonshine?”

Abby looked at her confused for a moment before realizing, “That was a set up to catch Nygel, I don’t drink.” She watched as Raven’s shoulders sagged in relief. She had not noticed how tense the child actually was all of the time until that exact moment. 

“That’s why you need me to tell the council about her, as proof of what she does.”

“Yes, Kane has been trying to get her since he was first put on the council.” Raven nodded at that. She could understand, after all Nygel had done some pretty awful things, and had been the reason that many awful things had happened. 

“Let’s go catch up with Jake and get some lunch.”

“Ok, sounds great.”

They caught up with Jake and headed to the cafeteria. Raven pulled out one of her ration cards from her bag and handed it to the person behind the counter. The man took the card and scanned it, it came up with a red flag. 

The guards started to close in and Abby gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “It will be ok, nothing is going to happen.”

The scared look on Raven’s face told Abby that she did not believe her. Raven looked ready to bolt out of there. Abby simply kept her hand on Raven’s shoulder and led her to the council room trailed by the guards. 

“I guess we will get lunch after the meeting,” Abby said with a small smile. Raven was completely confused as to how Abby was staying so calm. She was unsure why the card would bring up a flag in the system, they were her cards she knew that, and there was nothing wrong with them, she knew that as well. 

Kane was already in the council room when they arrived. “I wasn’t expecting you here until after lunch.”

“Yes well something came up, why would a flag come up when scanning a ration card?”

Kane looked at her, “I didn’t even think that that was possible.”

“Neither did I, but one just came up on Raven’s.” 

“All go see what it is all about.”

The entire time Raven had been trying to get out of Abby’s grasp, but she wasn’t having it. Abby knew that as soon as she let go that Raven would bolt, and that could get her into actual trouble.

“Raven, sweetheart, you have to calm down.” Abby whispered into her ear, “Everything is going to be ok, you are not going to get into any trouble, I promise.”

While this made Raven stop struggling it did nothing to calm any of her nerves. 

Soon after, Kane walked back in with a tray of food and the ration card in his hand. He set the tray in front of Raven and gestured for her to eat. 

“There was nothing wrong with the card, the flag was entered manually. We are trying to find the man responsible now. They were probably trying to get you in trouble, a friend of your moms maybe. Did you recognize the man?”

Raven shook her head.

“Ok then. That's all I need to know.” Kane said before leaving again to let Raven eat her lunch.

Abby was relieved, as was Raven, they had both known that she had done nothing wrong. That doesn’t mean that it’s not good to hear it every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Hope that you enjoyed it.  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	8. The Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven given evidence to get Nygel floated, and not everyone is happy about it.

By the time that Raven was done eating the rest of the council had arrived. They had all taken their seats and waited patiently for the girl to finish. 

“Alright Raven, are you ready to start?” Kane asked.

“Yes sir,” Raven replied enthusiastically. 

“Can you state your name for the record and what station you are from?”

“Raven Reyes, no middle name, and I’m from Mecha Station.”

“How do you know Nygel?” Kane asked, starting simple. It had been decided by the council the day before that Kane would ask most of the questions, as Raven had met him before. They felt that there was no need to overwhelm the young girl.

“My mom did business with her alot, and sometimes I would go with her, or be there when Nygel stopped by our room. Oh, and a few times we went to her room.”

“What kinds of things would your mom get from Nygel?”

“Moonshine mostly. But sometimes some other herbs that are grown on Farm Station.”

“I see, and what did your mother trade for these items?”

“My ration bars, both of our ration cards, herself and sometimes, me.”

While the entire room was already silent the volume seemed to drop even more. The only thing that could be heard was the hum of the Ark. They all knew what she was talking about with no explanation, and the way the girl said it unnerved them all. She had said it as if it was no big deal. 

Raven looked around at the adults in the room, ‘Did I say something wrong?’ She asked herself. 

The questions continued, but just as they were about to wrap up one of the women on the council spoke up. 

“Just a few more questions,” she said. Everyone turned to look at her, they had not agreed to any more questions. “You said that sometimes you went with your mother to these meetings with Nygel, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“And did you do so voluntarily?”

Raven looked around confused, she thought that she wasn’t going to be getting in trouble for telling them all of this. 

“What are you trying to get at?” Kane asked the women. 

“I just think that while yes she is being useful, giving us all of this information, she should be held accountable for her actions as well. Child or not.” She turned to the other council members for support, and it turned out that two of them shared her opinion. Which split the vote. This meant that she was allowed to follow the line of questioning. 

Abby got up to go get the chancellor to overturn the vote, but Raven would continue to get questioned in the meantime. 

“I will ask again, did you ever go see Nygel voluntarily?”

“Yes, I did.”

“And did you ever ask her to get you anything?”

“Yes once.” Raven started shaking with nerves, she no longer wanted to be there. 

“And what did you ask her to get you?”

“A ration bar. My mom took mine.” 

“Of course she did,” the council women said as if she didn’t believe her. Raven flinched at the tone. “And what did you do for it?”

Raven paused, she didn’t want to get Abby in trouble. She was saved when Kane spoke up. “I had Abby ask Nygel to get her some moonshine in the hope that we would be able to do something like this. Abby already turned it in, and will not be getting into any trouble for it. It was cleared by the chancellor. And it just so happened that it was Raven who made this particular run. 

“I don’t know what you are trying to get at. The chancellor already cleared Raven of all crimes.”

“I see, was the run the only thing you did to get your hands on the bar?” The woman went on as if she hadn’t even heard the last thing that Kane had said. 

Raven thought back to what she had almost done, of what Abby had stopped her from doing. “Yes.”

The woman opened her mouth to ask another question when Jaha came into the room an angry look plastered on his face. 

“I gave the allowance for this girl to be questioned, and I gave the allowance for her to be pardoned of any crimes connected with the information, and you go against my direct order? Asking unnecessary questions?”

“Chancellor we were just…”

“Save it. Raven you may go.”

Raven stood up and nodded. She went back to the Griffin’s room and knocked on the door. She still did not have a key to the room. No one answered.

‘Clarke is in class, and Jake must have gone to work. Abby is still with the council.’ she thought to herself realizing that she had no way to get in. ‘I could go and try to find Jake or go back and ask Abby, but…’ She sat down with her back to the door, she didn’t want to get in trouble for wandering off again. After about an hour of sitting there she started to doze off when a guard stood over her.

“Are you Raven Reyes?”

“Who wants to know?”

“Come with me,” the guard told her, turning away.

Raven slowly got up, not seeing that she had much of a choice and followed the guard to a guard station. When they walked inside Raven was surprised to see that there were a few other men that were not guards inside. 

“This the girl?” one of the men asked. 

The one who had brought her nodded. 

“I know what you did to Nygel. You are the reason they just came and arrested her. You’re the reason that she is going to be floated.” Said another man. One who she recognized as the man who had scanned her reaction card at lunch.

The only thing that Raven could do was look up at the man. No one was supposed to know that it was her. How did he find out? Why had this man flagged her card?

“You’re going to pay for what happens to her.”

“We are just the first of many who are going to want to get their hands on you. Once we tell the Ark what you did, you are going to wish that you had kept all of that information to yourself. That you never ran to the council.”

Raven looked at the men in the room in fear. She tried to back up and go back out the door, but a few of the men had blocked her path. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” one grunted. 

The guard who had brought her hit her in the back of the knees with his taser, and she fell to the floor. It was then that it happened all of the men started hitting and kicking her. The only thing that she could do was curl up into a little ball and try to protect herself. 

This plan failed however when two of the men hoisted her up to her knees and the rest of the men took turns punching her in the gut and hitting her across the face. Raven didn’t know how long they had been at it when they finally left her in a crumpled heap on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.   
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also let me know if there is something that you want me to include, an I will see what I can do. I am always open to suggestions.


	9. Where She Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven makes her way back to the Griffin’s room. See how they react to what happened to her, and what steps they can take to keep her safe in the future.

“Where is she?” Abby questioned worried pacing the length of the room. “It’s been hours. We told her this morning not to go off without telling one of us.”

“Abby I am sure she is fine, she probably just forgot. We only told her this morning not to go wandering off. It is going to take longer then one day to get used to a new set of rules, especially if she has had a lot of freedom up to this point.” Jake said, trying to calm her down. “And she might need a little space given everything that she has gone through in the last few days.”

“I know that, but… But what if something happened?” She let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I know you're right I know, but…”

“How about this if she isn’t back by morning we will alert the guards that she is missing. There are only so many places to go on a piece of metal in space.” 

“Ok,” And that’s what they did. They sat on the couch waiting for Raven to walk in the door. It was almost four in the morning when Raven had finally come to and found the energy to drag herself back to the Griffin’s room. She was, surprisingly, able to avoid detection on her way back. Raven hadn’t even seen a single guard her entire way back. She moved quickly despite the fact that they all seemed to have disappeared. It was only when she was about to knock on the door when she paused. 

‘They are probably asleep. I don’t want to wake them.’ she thought to herself and sat down on the floor just as she had, what seemed like years ago, but was in fact only a few hours. ‘I’ll just wait until morning when they wake up. I don’t want them to be mad at me for waking them’ Raven shuddered at the memory of her doing that to her mother once when she had forgotten her key. She shook her head clearing the memory, let out a yawn, and closed her eyes.

It was six when Abby finally ripped open the door intending on going to alert the guards to Raven’s absence, Jake had gone to sleep long before, and was as worried as she was, but he also remembered doing stuff like that all the time as a kid, disappearing and freaking his parents out. She almost tripped over a sleeping Raven as soon as she took a step out of the room. Abby noticed that her clothes were all disheveled and the bruises on her face before anything else. 

“Raven,” she whispered softly. Her eyes snapped open and she made a move to stand. Abby held her hand out to try and help stedy her, but Raven took a step back from her outstretched arm.

“Abby, I can explain. I…” she trailed not really wanting to say what happened. This was just like when her mom had done it to her. This was her own fault, she had brought this on herself. She knew her mom was right that she was nothing but a screw up, yet for some reason she didn’t want Abby to see her that way.

“Come in, we were so worried.” Abby dragged Raven inside the door and pulled her into a hug, ignoring her previous failed attempt at doing so, before sitting her down on the couch.

Raven looked at her confused, “You what?” her voice cracking.

“We were worried Raven. Clarke didn’t want to sleep until you got back, and I have been up all night waiting for you. What happened.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She didn’t know how to explain. 

“Who hurt you Raven?”

Ravne could only shake her head, fresh tears in her eyes.

“Ok baby, let's get you cleaned up.” Abby took her hand once again and took her to the bathroom. “Take off your shirt. I want to see if the wounds on your back reopened. That should be the place to start. The last thing that we need is for them to become infected.”

Raven held the bottom of her shirt in place. All she could hear was her mothers voice in her head. Telling her to take it off so it wouldn't be ruined by her blood when she whipped her. Raven shook her head. “Please, no. I’ll be good, I won’t do it again, I swear.”

“Do what sweetheart?”

“Whatever I did wrong, I swear I won’t do it again. Please I’ll be good please.” At this point Raven was on her knees holding on to Abby’s leg begging her, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Please, I’ll be good. Please don’t.”

“Ok, Raven, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” Abby bent down and tried to put a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Raven flinched away and backed herself into the corner of the small bathroom. 

“What’s going on in here?” Jake asked, sticking his head into the room, eyes widening at the sight of Raven all bloodied and bruised. 

“No, no please. No.” Raven kept repeating over and over again.

“Jake go get the chancellor, we need to find whoever did this.” With only a nod Jake left the room to find the chancellor.

“He’s gone Raven, it's just you and me. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” Abby tried again to approach the small girl, and this time she was able to pull the girl into her arms before she flinched again. She tensed herself up and started shaking. 

“I’ve got you now Raven, and no one will hurt you ever again.” Abby sat them both on the ground and held Raven in her arms. She rocked her back and forth trying to get her to breath properly. 

A few minutes later Raven’s cries turned into sniffles and she stopped shaking. “I-I’m sorry.” Raven mumbled out.

“Don’t be, it's ok, you’re going to be ok now. Can I look at your back?”

Raven nodded her head this time and slowly peeled off her shirt. 

Abby let out a sigh of relief, “They did not reopen and they don’t seem to be infected in any way, so that’s good, but I want to take care of the rest of your cuts before they do, is that ok?”

Raven nodded. Abby grabbed a clean towel and got it wet before gently dabbing at the cuts and bruises on her face. Raven sucked in a breath at the sting. 

“I’m sorry.” A few more minutes passed, “Raven can I see your ribs?”

Raven moved her hand and held in a wince as she lightly touched her stomach. She shook her head knowing the pain that would come with letting the doctor look them over. 

Abby let out a sigh, “Ok.”

When Abby was done cleaning the cuts and looking over the bruises that Raven allowed her access to Abby went and to get her a clean set of clothes. The day before after they Griffins got back, but before Raven had been gone too long for them to start worrying they had set up a space for her in Clarke’s room. When Abby entered the room to get Raven’s clothes she spotted Clarke sitting up in bed with tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Hope that you enjoyed.  
> leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	10. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the first day of Raven’s recovery.

“Clarke? Baby, what’s wrong?” Abby said going to sit on the side of her bed. 

Clarke wiped at the tears in her eyes, “What happened to her. You said she wouldn't be hurt any more, and know she is worse than she was yesterday. You said you would protect her.”

“You saw?”

Clarke nodded. 

“Oh, baby. She’ll be ok, I promise.” She kissed her on the top of her head, “I have to go know. Get ready for class, she will be ok.”

“Can’t I stay here with you guys today?” Clarke asked weakly knowing what the answer would be. 

“No, I’m sorry, it would probably be best if you weren't here today.”

Clarke nodded. “Ok, I guess.” Clark got up to start getting ready as Abby made her way back to Raven. 

Abby found Raven sitting on the floor of the bathroom with her legs pulled up to her chest. 

“Here, do you need any help?” Raven shook her head and Abby stood outside the door to give her some privacy. When she had changed she went to Abby, who led her out to the main room where they found Jake, Kane, and Jaha. 

Raven immediately hid behind Abby to distance herself as much as she could from the men in the room. 

“It’s ok Raven. We’re not going to hurt you.” Jake said standing up from the couch. Raven started shaking again as she saw Jake get closer, and pushed herself more into Abby’s back.

“It's okay sweetheart,” Abby said looking down at the girl behind her. “Why don't you go see Clarke while I talk to them, ok?”

Raven nodded and practically ran from the room. She noticed as soon as she got to the room, a second bed, a second dresser, and a second desk. And sitting on top of it was her bag, and her box of ration cards. ‘Do they want me to stay?’

“Raven.”

She looked up, and before she could process what was going on she was surrounded by Clarke’s arms. “I was so worried.”

Raven flinched back, but could only stand there. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” 

Raven shook her head, “No, it’s- it’s ok.”

“What happened?”

Raven opened her mouth, but she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how to tell her what happened, so she just tightened her grip around Clarke hiding her face in Clarke’s shoulder.

-

Jake turned to his wife. “Did she tell you what happened?”

“No, I only just got her to calm down so that I could clean her wounds.” Jake let out a sigh. 

“How bad was it?” Jaha asked.

“Bruises all over her body, a few of her ribs might be cracked, but she wouldn’t let me look.”

“Anything sexual?” 

“I don’t think so. She still had all of her clothes and nothing was ripped. However I do think that one of the people who did this was a guard.”

They all gave her a confused look.

“There is a burn mark on the back of her knee consistent with a taser. That could be a place to start looking.”

“Do you think that she would be willing to talk to us?” Kane asked a little hesitantly. “I know a lot has been going on for her in the last few days, but…”

“Do you think that it could all be connected?” Abby asked.

“I wouldn’t toss out the possibility that it was someone who is upset at Nygel’s floating, or even her mothers.”

“I can go ask her, but I am not promising you anything.”

“Of course Abby.”

Abby went to the girls room and knocked on the door, “It’s just me can I come in?”

There was no response, but Clarke opened the door, her hand still holding Raven’s. Abby walked in as Clarke sat Raven back down on the bed. 

“Clarke, why don’t you run and get some breakfast before class?” Clarke nodded and tried to release Raven’s hand, but she wouldn’t let go. 

“Raven, sweetheart, you have to let her go.” Raven shook her head violently. 

“No, no please, don’t make her go, please. I’ll do anything, please.”

Abby let out a sigh, “I guess you aren't going to class after all Clarke.” Both Griffin girls showed a small smile to each other before turning their attention back to Raven.

“Raven can you look at me please?” Abby asked softly. Raven didn’t move, “Please?”

Her head came off of her chest slowly, but her gaze did not meet Abby’s eyes. 

“Do you think that you could tell us what happened? Clarke can come too if you want.”

Raven sat there for a minute. She didn’t know what to do. She knew that she needed to tell them, but she also didn’t want to talk about it. 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to right now, but eventually you are going to have to. It might be better just to get it over with now.”

“No-no, I-I-I can do-do it.”

“Are you sure.” It was Clarke that asked her, not liking the thought of making her friend do something that she didn’t want to.

She nodded. “Alright, come on then.”

Clarke took her hand again and led Raven back out to the main room and sat next to her on the couch well the others went to sit over at the table giving Raven space to be comfortable. 

They waited for Raven to start on her own. It took a few minutes, but after she got started she wasn’t able to stop. She told them about the guard that had made her go with him, and the empty guard room they went to. She told them about the men waiting and how the only one she recognized was the one who had scanned her ration card the day before, and finally she told them how they had beat her up because she told on Nygel, and how they would not be the last ones to do so. 

“We’ll take care of it Raven no one will hurt you again.” Jaha said, looking at Kane. He nodded and the two men took their leave going to look for the men who had hurt Raven. 

“Raven, until these men are caught we don’t want you going off on your own, whether that be with Abby, Clarke, or myself, ok? You have to be with one of us.”

Raven nodded not looking at the man who was talking to her. 

“Why don’t you girls go to your room and get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	11. Raven’s First Day Back in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes and the men who hurt Raven have still not been caught. No one has tried anything else, and the Griffin’s feel comfortable with allowing Raven to return to classes with Clarke.

“Come on girls you need to go get some breakfast before you go to class.” Abby called to the girls who were in their room changing. 

Over the last week Raven had come back out of her shell going back to her normal outgoing self. If Abby and Jake were honest they were worried that she was taking everything too well. They were afraid that she was just trying to bury everything, which she was, and that eventually she would break. 

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Clarke called. Soon after the girls came running through and grabbed their ration cards off of the table. 

“See you mom.”

“Bye Abby.”

And then they were out the door. Abby could only shake her head at their antics.

The girls made their way to the cafeteria where they handed their cards over for some breakfast. In all honesty the weird goop that they were given wasn’t any good, but never having anything else they wouldn’t know that. 

Clarke finished and turned to Raven, “Hurry up, we don’t want to be late on your first day back.”

Raven gave her a small smile before shoving the rest of her food in her mouth. “Well then come on.”

Clarke let out a small laugh as they stood up and grabbed their bags before making a mad dash toward their classroom. They sat down just as their teacher walked in the room signaling the start of class. 

The morning passed without incident, but one of the other students in the class decided that they wanted to start trouble at the lunch break.

“Hey you.” The boy called out to Raven as they were about to head to lunch. 

“What do you want Murphy?” Raven shot back already annoyed with the boy. The boy had done nothing but bother the other kids in class since they had started school. No one but some of the other bully’s in class even talked to him unless they had to. 

“Heard that you got your mother floated. Is it true? You know I bet it is. I bet-“

He was cut off to a punch to the face. She was about to go for another one when Clarke called out to get her to stop. 

“Raven stop. You don’t want to do this. This idiot isn’t worth the sky box.” Clark said to her. 

“You’ve done it now Reyes. When I tell the guards what you did, I swear to you, this is going to be your end.” Murphy said with a smile so large his face couldn’t contain it. 

“You’re not going to say anything.”

“And why not Griffin?” He said his smile not slipping. 

“Because if you do I’ll tell them about what your father did. Don’t think my mother didn’t notice the missing medicine.” His smile fell.

Murphy let out a hupf. “Don’t think that this is over Reyes, because it’s not.” With that he left the room and went to lunch. 

“Raven what were you thinking? What of someone else had seen? Or if he really went to the guards? Do you know where you would be right now? Do you?” Clarke questioned her before grabbing her hand and looking it over for any cuts or bruises that Murphy’s face may have left on it. 

Raven looked at her feet, “I’m sorry Clarke, really, but the things he said I just couldn’t…” 

She was cut off by a hug and Clarke saying, “Yes you can, and next time you will. You are going to ignore anyone who says anything to you because I am not allowing my sister,” Raven stilled, “to get herself sent off to the skybox. You are going to need to learn how to keep your emotions in check. Not just for you but me as well. I can’t take something happening to you.”

Raven could only stand there not moving, ‘Sister? Not take something happening to me? What is she talking about? No one cares what happens to me.’

“Are you coming, I want to have time to eat lunch.”

Raven nodded and followed in a haze. ‘Did she even realize she called me that? Did she mean it? Any of it?’

Raven shook the thought out of her head and followed the older girl to lunch. 

The rest of the day followed similarly to how the morning had gone and the two girls headed straight back to the Griffin’s room at the end of the day not wanting anymore run-ins with anyone. 

They went to the table and pulled out their homework.

“What do you want to start with first Raven?”

She shrugged, “I don’t care whatever you want.” There was a beat, “Actually can we start with the math, I want to see if I can go find Sinclair later and ask him a few things.”

“Ya, sure. Why do you need to see Sinclair?”

“I always talk to him about things like this. You know, awesome smart people things.” She said with a smile. 

“That didn’t answer that question.”

Raven just shook her head as she finished pulling her homework out of her bag. 

“What are we even doing in math right now anyway?”

And that is how they spent their time until Clarke’s parents arrived back in the room and they headed to dinner. 

“Is it ok if I go see Sinclair after we finish eating?” Raven asked her current gardiains. 

They looked at each other with an unsure look shared between the two of them. 

“We don’t know if that’s a good idea. We don’t want you going off on your own.” Jake told her. 

Raven let out a loud sigh, “I haven't been able to do anything on my own in over a week now. And I get that you are just trying to look out for me, but still…” she trailed off. 

“We know that you don’t like this, but we feel that this is best for you. Finish up so we can go back to the room.”

Raven was fuming however remembering what Clarke had told her earlier about keeping her cool she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. 

When they got back to the room Raven went to her and Clarke’s room to keep working on the idea that she wanted to see Sinclair about in the first place. While working on it her anger at the Griffin’s for not letting her go kept growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I really hope that you enjoyed.  
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Also if there is anything that you want to see in here I am always open to new ideas. Just let me know and I will see what I can do.


End file.
